The present invention relates to the art of vehicles of the tractor type and is particularly concerned with vehicles that accommodate various attachments for handling material, such as front end loaders, dozer blades, fork lifts, etc.
The use of self-propelled vehicles for handling material has been known for many years. In many instances, limited space requirements in areas such as warehouses, make it mandatory that the vehicle or unit be compact, highly maneuverable and light weight. Units of the general character of which this invention is related are shown in Melroe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,117, issued Jan. 25, 1966 and Olsen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,637, issued Oct. 18, 1966.
As will be appreciated, the size and weight for the various components that form the frame structure for a vehicle of this type considerably increase the overall weight and size of the unit. Thus, any reduction in the number and weight of the various frame components can appreciably reduce the overall size and weight of the unit.